batmanfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Reviews
Batman Begins Overall It was a good Movie. The Actors were great in Potraing there Charetors. Christian Bale Was an Awesome Batman and Michel Cane was a Greate Alfred. It showed Bruce growing up with Rachel and His Reason For Being Batman. I Would Give It 8 out of 10 Dark Knight It was one Of The Best movies in The World. Heath Ledger was The Best Joker Ever and Two Faces Face Was Awesome. Even Thought They Replaced Rachel She Acted Ok. Batman Was Awesome. Reveling The Bat Cycle and His New Suit was Awesome. I would Give it 10 out of 10 Dark Knight Rises I'll Post a Review When The Movie Comes Out on July 20 But it will Be Awesome Batman Gothems Knight Worst Movie Ever. It was Stupid grose and it had a Really Bad ending. There was so much Blood for no reason. It was the Most Bloody cartoon ever. It should Of been Rated S for Stupid. I Would Rate It -100 out Of 10. The people who rated it 6 stars were out of there mind Batman and Robin The Movie was Good. Gorge Cloony Was a Good Batman and Arnold was a Great Mr. Frezze Posin Ive was Kinda Creepy and The movie was Kinda Strange overall it was good I'd Give it 6 out of 10. Batman Forever It was one of The Finner Older Batman Movie. Jim Carrey Was an awesomeTwo Face and Toomy Le Jones Was a Great Two Face I would Give it 7 out of 10 Batman The Movie Compared To todays Batman Movies it was chessy and not good but for its age it was good. I dident like batman in the movie he was weird and his suit was blue. The plot line was chessy and the effects were bad and It was weird batman went out in the sun. I would Give it a 5 out of 10. Of you want a good laugh this is a good choice. Batman It was a great movie they showed batman grow up and Michael Keaton was a Great Batman. Even Thought the Jokers Face was scaring it was a great movie. The Suprise Twist of Joker Being the Person who Killed Batmans Parents was cool. I would Give this about 8.9 out of 10 Batman Returns It was Good Micheal Keaton is a really good batman and The Penguin was good. The really made you think Catwoman was insain. Even thought Pengiun was Kinda Creepy I like that they showed his past. I would Give it 7 out of 10 Batman Under The Red Hood This Movie Was Ok. I Dosent Really Make Sense. It wasent bad but it wasent Good I would Give it 7 out of 10. Batman Beyond Return of The Joker It was a Very Good. I watched The Uncut Version and I really enjoyed it They made the Joker really good and the suprise ending of (Spolier Alert) of Robin Being Joker was Really Cool